


"Please... Please Come Back."

by dat_angsty_teen



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers for WoL, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_angsty_teen/pseuds/dat_angsty_teen
Summary: (Spoilers for World of Light).-In the World of Darkness owned by Dharkon, some of the fighters have been awakened. But Cloud worries for a certain Ylissean princess who has not yet been found. One-shot.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"Please... Please Come Back."

“How is he?”

Link looks back, spotting Marth behind him. “Not too well. He’s just sitting and staring at the sky. He hasn’t said anything.”

Marth frowns. “I see.” He places a hand on his hip. “Where is he? I’ll see if I can speak to him.”

The Champion gestures in the direction behind him, and Marth nods a thank you. He walks in the direction, glancing around at the broken world around them. 

It’s so sad to look at. At least Galeem’s world had a nice, colorful appearance (but at what cost?) Dharkon’s world is shattered, grim; always dark, similar to how Galeem’s was always light. 

His boots tap against the concrete beneath his feet as Cloud’s figure appears. He approaches, slowing down as he nears the ex-SOLDIER. “Cloud,” he says, standing behind him. 

The man looks back, then away, down at the broken greenery beneath. Marth sits beside him. “Link told me you haven’t been resting lately.”

Still no verbal response; only a mere nod. 

“...I understand. We all have those moments.” Pause. “You’re worried, aren’t you?”

Another simple nod, then the mercenary speaks. “...yeah...”

The prince places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cloud. But remember; we’ll find her soon.”

“I know, but I…” He sighs, letting Marth rub his shoulder slightly as it begins shaking. He buries his face in his hands. 

The men sit in silence, a stiffening one. The wind picks up gently, but sadly, a dreary air hangs off of it. Marth looks out again, continuing to comfort his friend. Far off, in the distance, large golden cogs stand in an inconsistent form. The group hasn’t investigated the area yet, but something tells Marth that his descendant is somewhere over there. The Altean prince then looks back at Cloud. “...I’m gonna head back to the others. Feel free to come with me if you would like to.” He turns and walks away, yet doesn’t hear footsteps following him. Once he arrives at the designated resting point, he glances over the other Smashers. 

As of late, everyone has felt dreary, and the condition of this world certainly doesn’t help. Marth himself has been struggling to keep his head up; he wants to encourage the group of fighters who have been freed from the grasps of Galeem and Dharkon thus far, but it’s difficult with his own current state of mind. He exhales as he shakes his head, sitting down near Link. 

“Well?” the Hylian queries. 

“He barely said anything. I...have a feeling that we’ll find her over there—” Marth points in the direction of the large cogs. “—but I’m not sure.”

“Hmm…” Link raises an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch, I suppose.”

~~~

After a little while longer of resting, the group continues, silence looming around them, apart from the sound of their feet tapping the ground. They head to the southeastern area, where the mammoth cogs are. Marth glances around as they weave about the area. “Everybody, stay close,” he murmurs, glancing back. He then notices something. “Cloud?”

Cloud is staring off into the distance, towards the golden cogs. “...someone’s there,” he mumbles. 

_‘Could it be?’_

“I’ll go check it out.” Marth blinks at the ex-SOLDIER, but before he can say anything, Cloud walks away. 

~~~

Cloud feels hope flare up inside him; hope that the fighter he saw is her. He could barely make out a silhouette in the area, and now he’s going to see if it is her. 

He misses her. Now they could potentially be reunited. 

His boots tap the metallic surface of the cog, and he weaves through the area, beginning to pick up speed. His heart races. And finally, he sees somebody. 

It’s her. 

Cloud feels relief wash over his body. “Lucina,” he breathes. As her name rolls off of his tongue, the woman turns around and seems to glare with piercing eyes colored purple. The mercenary furrows his brow, stepping back. _‘Right. Possession. How could I forget?’_ he thinks. 

But he still feels reluctant to place his hand on the hilt of his sword as the possessed Lucina draws her sword. He grits his teeth, drawing his own sword and holding it out. 

He can’t stand the thought of hurting her. He knows he doesn’t have a choice, but his mind screams at him to find some other solution. 

As she rushes forward, he holds his sword up. Their blades clash, and Cloud stares at those eyes—they aren’t hers. They’re no longer those gorgeous cerulean eyes. Now they’re a grim purple, with an even darker shade surrounding them.

The possessed Ylissean suddenly draws away, and Cloud, still holding his sword up defensively, inhales. “Lucina, I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers. “Please… Please come back.”

The words, however, seem like a meaningless noise to her as she swings her blade again. It hits Cloud’s with a clang, and she staggers back a little. She growls, narrowing her eyes. “ **Cowardly fool,** ” she sneers. Even her voice is different. Cloud can hear her own, but it’s nearly covered by a deep, distorted voice. “ **Lower your sword and fight me.** ”

Cloud inhales again, trying to force his mind to accept that words won’t work, that his only choice is to fight. However his mind screams back at him, and his heart beats rapidly. “L-Lucina…” 

Lucina narrows her eyes. “ **Stop acting so** **_pathetic_ ** **. Fight, surrender, or die, boy.** ”

Cloud knows he can’t just do this forever. He reluctantly switches from a defensive position to an offensive one.

The possessed princess grins. “ **Finally.** ” She swipes at him with her sword, and Cloud jumps back before swinging the flat part of the Buster Sword towards her. She dodges the attack, swinging at him again. He narrowly avoids the tip of her sword.

During this fight, Cloud occasionally steps back and stares at the possessed Ylissean before him, breathing heavily and his heart punching at his chest. Both are covered in small cuts from barely managing to avoid the other’s blade, and Lucina has a few bruises from being hit by the flat part of the Buster Sword. “Lucina, please!” the mercenary calls out. He feels tears welling up in his eyes. “Please listen to me. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, I--” 

Suddenly, she stabs at him, the tip of her blade aiming for his abdomen. Cloud quickly raises his sword again, and despite the blade not making contact with him, the scar he has feels as though it’s opened again. 

Lucina staggers back and growls, her eyes narrowing. Cloud briefly brings his hand to the scar, feeling a phantom pain. 

“ **There’s no** **_point_ ** **in trying to call for ‘Lucina!** ’” she yells. “ **You foolish boy. You cannot win with such meaningless words!** ”

The fight continues on, but Cloud can’t shake off that phantom pain or his reluctance. He continues to try to reach her, but his attempts bear no fruit. Eventually, he swings his sword, and with a clang, Lucina’s is knocked right out of her hands, sliding across the ground. “ **No!** ” She begins to run towards it, when Cloud grabs at her wrist. “ **What are you doing?! Unhand me!!** ” 

“Lucina,” Cloud whispers. He drops the Buster Sword at his feet.

“ **Quiet!** ”

“Lucina, please, listen to me… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ **You insolent, pathetic boy! Release me!** ”

Cloud moves closer, and Lucina raises her free hand, moving it quickly, but Cloud grabs her wrist before it reaches his face. Lucina grits her teeth, glaring at him with rage filling her eyes. “Please come back. I…” He bites his lip. “I miss you. Please.”

“ **STOP! RELEASE ME,** **_NOW!_ **” Cloud winces as she yells at him, but slowly pulls the woman into an embrace. She writhes, and Cloud feels tears roll down his cheeks.

“You and I, we can… We can go back together. W-we…we can _win_ this together.” Lucina breathes heavily, slowly stopping her attempts to break free. “You can do this. You can resist Dharkon’s control.”

“ **I… I** …” She grows silent, and Cloud shuts his eyes tightly.

“Please…”

“...” 

A long silence, and Lucina suddenly becomes heavy as her body begins to sink towards the ground. Cloud tightens his embrace so she doesn’t fall before he looks at her. Her eyes are shut, and her breathing is steadied. “Lucina…?” he murmurs. 

Lucina suddenly lifts herself, placing her hands on his chest gently. She opens her eyes, looking up at him. Cloud inhales, his own eyes widening as the Ylissean smiles. “Hi, Cloud.” 

Cloud doesn’t say anything as his breathing becomes shakey, and he pulls her into another embrace. Lucina gasps before returning the embrace. After a long pause, he speaks. “L-Lucina... I… I missed you so much,” he whispers.

“I missed you, too,” she murmurs. “It’s good to be back.” She looks up at him. “...thank you.”

“No problem.” A long pause as they stare at one another for a long time. Cloud feels his heart booming against his chest, the beat of it filling his ears. He slowly takes her hand. “Come on,” he whispers. “Everybody’s waiting for us.”

“Wait.”

Cloud raises an eyebrow as Lucina stares at him. “Oh, gods, you’re hurt,” she breathes. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” He then looks down. “Sorry for hurting you, though.”

“Huh?” She glances at herself before smiling. “I’m okay, too, silly.” She squeezes his hand. 

Cloud pauses before slowly smiling back at her. “...alright. We have healing spirits anyways.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll explain later.” He cups her cheek with his other hand, and she leans her head into his palm before they look off, seeing a group coming over. “There’s everyone else.”

Lucina smiles, seeing the ocean of relieved faces before waving. She then glances at Cloud and pecks his cheek softly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, giggling at his flustered reaction. “Come on.”

Cloud stares for a moment before he smiles again, nodding, and the two make their way towards the group of fighters.


End file.
